There are light emitting modules which employ a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source, and these light emitting modules are equipped, for example, in vehicle lamps which shine light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element as illumination light. In these vehicle lamps, a predetermined light distribution pattern is formed by light shone as illumination light.
In these light emitting modules, there are some light emitting modules which has a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements which shine light, a circuit board on which the semiconductor light emitting elements are mounted, luminescent material layers which change a wavelength of light emitted from the corresponding semiconductor light emitting elements, and light shielding walls which surround the semiconductor light emitting elements and the luminescent material layers from the circumference thereof (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In a light emitting module described in Patent Literature 1, light emitted from each semiconductor light emitting element is prevented from being incident on the semiconductor light emitting elements which lie adjacent thereto by the light shielding walls which surround the semiconductor light emitting element and the luminescent material layer from the circumference thereof.